Warriors: The new clans, Book 1: Prophecy
by wraitheon1
Summary: Shadekit has always promised to be loyal to IceClan, and when she receives her warrior name she is determined to show she deserves it and to never break the warrior code, that is until she meets a tom from a different clan, but, how will her choices effect her life and her promise to never break the code? Find out by reading... Rated T for some bloody/detailed scenes. Please R & R
1. Prologue

A dark grey queen flinched as a large silver tom stood over her, "How could you do this?!" the tom spat,  
"Father, please, let me explain," the she-cat pleaded,  
"Why should I?" the tom spat again, his neck fur rising, "you broke the warrior code!" he hissed as he ran his claws through her left ear, shredding the top of it, "father please!" the she-cat pleaded once again as tears began running down her cheek as a medium sized grey tom burst into the den and slammed into the large silver tom, knocking him away from the queen, his tail lashing furiously, "what do you think you're doing to Shadeclaw!" he spat, standing over the dark striped tabby, her ear bleeding heavily, "Silkfur, please, I don't want you to get hurt," Shadeclaw whimpered as she shrank back further into the den, trying to escape from her father, "What are you doing here!" the silver tom spat at Silkfur, Silkfur sighed as his tail lashed from side to side, with his claws unsheathed, "Can I not visit my mate without being questioned!" he spat back furiously. The silver tom narrowed his eyes as he hissed at the cat in front of him, "So you're the mouse-brained cat who has cursed my daughter to bear your half-blood kits!" he yowled as he leaped at Silkfur,  
"Snowstar! You're being unreasonable!" Silkfur growled as he swiftly dodged the tom, having him land hard onto the ground, "I AM being perfectly reaso-," he spat back as he was abruptly cut off by one of Shadeclaw's paws slamming into the side of his head with her claws unsheathed, slicing deep cuts in his cheek, one of them running over his eye. Snowstar yowled in pain as he swiped his claws at Shadeclaw's shoulder but missed. Shadeclaw spat at her father, "if you're going to make such a fuss about it," she broke off, "then, I'm leaving Ice Clan!" with her tail low, she ran from the IceClan nursery with Silkfur close behind. Snowstar exited the den, in time to see them leaving through the brambled entrance of the camp, "Shadeclaw!" he yowled as blood dripped from his face.

"Shadeclaw! Wait up!" Silkfur mewed, "where are you going?" he asked as she slowed down to stand next to him, both of them panting, Shadeclaw Shrugged, "I don't know," she replied sadly pressing her muzzle into her mates fur, looking at the snow covered ground. Silkfur rested his tail on her back as he nuzzled her side, "come back to my clan," he replied quietly, "once they know the story Sharpstar is sure to let you stay, maybe you could join the clan permanently," he suggested as Shadeclaw sighed again and looked up at him,  
"you think so?" she asked, her eyes glistening with hope, Silkfur nodded,  
"it's worth a shot," he mewed as he led them towards EarthClan territory.


	2. Chapter 1: A new Prophecy

Snowstar awoke quickly in his den, panting, the message from his dream still lingering in his head '_When the new moon rises the shade will follow the silk through an untold path of hatred and desire'_ the large tom shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Yawning once he stepped outside, seeing the sun rising just above the horizon, "Calm down Snowstar," the tom mewed quietly as cats awoke as the sun rose higher, "it was just a dream," Snowstar closed his eyes as a voice called over to him from the fresh kill pile, "what was just a dream?" the voice asked. Snowstar jerked his head up and looked over to see the medicine cat, staring at a dark grey snow hare, "Oh, nothing Frostrose," he replied. Frostrose picked up the snow hare and carried it over to the troubled leader,  
"don't try hiding things from me Snowstar, you know I will find out," the small she-cat replied, placing the hare at her paws. The leader sighed, "I had a dream," he mewed quietly as he looked down at the fresh-kill,  
"about?" the small white medicine cat asked, now interested,  
"nothing," he replied, once again shaking his head, "anyway, on another note, why is that snow hare grey?" Frostrose shrugged, "I don't know, I could be a message from Star Clan, what does it mean?" she replied looking into the leaders' eyes, "now, please come back to my den, and tell me about this dream, that way, I can help you figure it out," Snowstar nodded as he stood and followed the small medicine cat back to the den.

Frostrose nodded with a sigh, "When the new moon rises, the shade will follow the silk through an untold path of hatred and desire," she repeated absent mindedly, "It could be a prophecy, but, only StarClan knows," she mewed to the now slouching leader, "The first part is easy to understand, but the rest I can't figure out. The only option is to wait and see if Star Clan reveals more to us," she paused, "if it is a prophecy," Frostrose added quickly as Snowstar nodded as his ears swivelled backwards as a ginger queen burst into the den, "Frostrose! Blackclaw is having her kits!" the queen yowled as both the medicine cat and the leader stood, running quickly to the nursery where a dark grey she-cat with black stripes was writhing in her nest in pain. Frostrose quickly dashed over to Blackclaw's side and tried to keep her calm, "Patchnose, keep Blackclaw as calm as you can," the medicine cat ordered as she raced back to her den, fetching the herbs needed, Patchnose nodded obediently and began comforting the queen, "It's ok Blackclaw," she reassured, "it will all be over soon," she continued, beginning to groom Blackclaw's soft long fur as Frostrose returned with a large stick and a bundle of herbs. Frostrose quickly dashed past Snowstar who was staring in fear as Frostrose placed the stick by Blackclaw's mouth before the kitting queen grabbed it quickly, digging her teeth into the thick stick as her body convulsed. Patchnose looked over to Snowstar, "come on," she mewed pushing him out of the den, "leave the medicine cat and your mate in peace until it's over," she mewed calmly,  
"b-but," he tried to protest as Blackclaw howled in pain as her body convulsed again Snowstar tried racing back inside but was stopped by Patchnose, "she'll be fine," she reassured him as Frostrose ran from the nursery and back into her den, returning with another leaf-wrap of herbs. Snowstar watched anxiously as the small medicine cat made multiple trips back to her den. Patchnose led Snowstar away as another howl came from the nursery.

Frostrose swallowed hard as a small white sack flopped onto the mossy bed, quickly nipping it she began licking the small white kit, the kit reacted with a small squeak as Frostrose pushed it towards its mothers belly, "Blackclaw, eat this, it will help your milk come through faster," she mewed, pushing some Borage leaves towards the queen. Obediently Blackclaw chewed and swallowed the leaves as her body surged again, allowing another white sack to flop onto the soft moss. Frostrose nipped open the sack to reveal a small grey kit with black stripes, like its mother, quickly licking it the kit responded with a small soundless mew before Frostrose placed it by its mother's belly. Blackclaw's side heaved with effort, "it's over Blackclaw, you're a mother," Frostrose mewed happily as Blackclaw gave a weak smile before her eyes closed. Frostrose immediately made Blackclaw swallow some Marigold and Catmint, "please don't die on me now," the medicine cat pleaded, "you have kits and a mate that need you," she mewed again. After a long wait Blackclaw slowly sat up and looked down weakly at her two kits causing Frostrose's head to rise, "thank StarClan you're alright," she mewed, "I'll go get Snowstar," she added before leaving the den quickly. Snowstar and Patchnose saw Frostrose leave the nursery, "what happened?" Snowstar asked urgently, "Is Blackclaw OK?" he continued to pry as the medicine cat flicked her tail,  
"No, I mean she is but she isn't," Frostrose replied, Patchnose and Snowstar looked at the small white she-cat sitting in front of them, "what do you mean?" Patchnose asked,  
"Well, Blackclaw is alive, but she is very weak,"  
"And the kits?" Snowstar asked quickly, beginning to get anxious  
"Two of them, one tom and one she-cat, both healthy kits," she purred, "come quietly," she mewed leading Snowstar and Patchnose to the nursery, quietly they entered the nursery, Snowstar quickly rushed to Blackclaw's side as he looked down to see two bundles of fur, with his eyes glistening he lay beside his mate and rested his head on her side as he began to purr, "they're beautiful," Snowstar whispered as he watched as his kits scrabbled around at Blackclaw's belly, "what will their names be?" asked Patchnose, Blackclaw purred weakly as she coughed once, "The white tom will be called Stormkit, because he is white as the snow that blows through our territory during leaf-bare," the queen mewed as Snowstar continued her sentence,  
"and the dark grey tabby will be named Shadekit," he purred, "for the simple reason that she looks like her mother," Frostrose and Patchnose purred in agreement,  
"they will grow into powerful warriors," the small medicine cat praised as Blackclaw purred. Drifting off into a deep sleep Blackclaw curled her tail around the tiny kits as she closed her eyes with content.

Blackclaw awoke with a start in a dark den with nothing inside, looking franticly around she stepped outside to see ruins, cats fighting cats in a silent battle. The queen watched in horror as a dark grey tabby leaped onto the clan leader, sinking its teeth into his throat, stealing his last life from him. In an instant the cat glared at Blackclaw with hatred in its eyes, before the cat could come any closer Blackclaw called out to the strong warrior, "Shadekit?" she asked, making the cats ears prick with interest, "why? Why did you kill your father?" the she-cat flicked her tail in response as another voice came from behind her, "this is the future of your kit if she leaves the clan," the cat warned in a deep rasping voice. Blackclaw spun around and saw one of the wise elders who had died recently, "but, why would she leave IceClan Sharpwhisker?" she asked, but there was no response as Sharpwhisker just shook his head as he opened his mouth to speak but instead of a reply a warning left his jaws, "be warned of the snow that will melt faster in the shade than in the sun," he mewed before disappearing, Blackclaw turned around again to see a pale grey warrior standing tall beside Shadekit, "why would she leave IceClan?" she repeated to herself, "why would she murder her own father," she continued as she noticed a lithe grey warrior with shimmering fur press his muzzle into her kits fur as they stood tall and left the camp as swiftly as they had come. Blackclaw was stunned at the sight of the camp in ruins as dead cats lay around the clearing, the most obvious was the brave leader who had been killed by his own daughter. The young queen tried to figure out which clan had attacked but was too late as her dream was beginning to fade to black before she awoke with a start breathing heavily. Sunlight shone through the entrance of the nursery as Blackclaw looked around, seeing the other queen in the nursery with her she sighed with relief as she rested her head on her paws, exhausted and spooked at her message from StarClan, but, what did it mean?


	3. Chapter 2: Tradgedy

Shadekit mewled as her brother pinned her to the ground, his blue eyes bright with excitement, "get off me Stormkit," she mewed playfully, batting his belly with her hind legs. Laughing Stormkit jumped off Shadekit as Blackclaw and Patchnose watched them playing. Purring as she watched her kits, Blackclaw noticed Patchnose flinch, "Are you ok?" she asked her friend, Patchnose nodded,  
"Just a little pain," she replied as she hissed. Shadekit and Stormkit immediately stopped play fighting, and looked at Patchnose, "Mama, what's wrong with Patchnose?" Stormkit asked Blackclaw,  
"Kits, go and fetch Frostrose for mummy, ok?" she told her kits, nodding in response they charged out of the nursery and towards the medicine cat's den. Racing inside Shadekit bumped into Frostrose's leg, "Hey!" she mewed in surprise, making the kits jump backwards, "sorry, I didn't know it was you," she mewed purring, "why are you here?" she asked, giving the kits a questioning glance. Shadekit was first to pipe up to the small she cat,  
"We are on a mission for mama," she mewed, puffing out her chest fur, trying to look stronger,  
"what kind of mission?" the medicine cat asked,  
"Mama sent us to get you for her," Stormkit added proudly. Frostrose nodded,  
"thankyou kits for getting me so quickly," she mewed, her voice suddenly serious. Frostrose headed further into the den, returning with a small leaf-wrap of herbs, "what's that for?" the siblings asked curiously,  
"Is it a new toy for us?" Shadekit added, her bright blue eyes widening with happiness, Frostrose shook her head, "these are for Patchnose," she mewed as she headed out of the den, Shadekit and Stormkit followed with interest as they entered the nursery once again, "Is it time?" she asked Blackclaw, she nodded and Frostrose immediately padded over to Patchnose, "come kits," Blackclaw mewed, leading them outside, "come outside and play with your father," she mewed, as Snowstar began walking towards them, a ball of moss between his teeth. Snowstar looked at Blackclaw and to the nursery as if asking a question and Blackclaw nodded, heading back inside, "well, who's up for a game of mossball?" he asked the kits, both of their eyes brightening immediately as Snowstar tossed the ball high into the air with his claws, Shadekit leaped for it but missed and landed awkwardly as a yowl, louder than any they had heard before screeched from the nursery, the ball of moss, landing at Stormkit's paws, "what was that?" Stormkit asked, racing underneath Snowstar's belly for protection, Shadekit cautiously padded toward the nursery as another howl came from inside, making her jump back a few paces as she heard murmuring among the yowls, pointing her ears forward she listened to the cats inside, "calm down Patchnose," one voice mewed urgently, "you're not helping," the cat continued as another voice replied,  
"I-I-I'm sorry, I-It's too much, I-I-I Can't do it," Shadekit's ears flattened,  
"She sounds like she is in pain," she whispered to herself as another yowl came from the nursery, making her flinch again, "PATCHNOSE!" a tom yowled from the entrance, charging towards the nursery, dropping the fresh-kill he carried on the ground. The large tom ran through the entrance, thorns digging into his skin as he pressed through them, "Patchnose, please calm down, Hawktalon is here now," a voice comforted whom Shadekit recognised as her mothers' soothing voice, "Hawktalon, Blackclaw and Frostrose, please, take care of Sunkit, Smallkit and Frostkit," the voice replied weakly as she sighed. Shadekit crept towards the nursery in curiosity, seeing the scene inside, wishing she hadn't, four cats, one in pain, two trying to comfort her and the other one trying to help her through it, "Patchnose?" Hawktalon's voice echoed as no reply came from the queen, "Patchnose!" he yowled in sorrow as he lay beside her still body, his head resting on her chest, hoping to find some sign of life, but his eyes dropped as the sharp scent of milk and death wafted from the entrance. Shadekit's heart sank as she entered the nursery, standing beside the young queen's side, three kits at her belly, a fourth and fifth, lying dead to the side, "Patchnose?" Shadekit asked, hoping for an answer, but none came, only the soft sobbing of Hawktalon as he wept for his mate and two kits, all three lying motionless in the nursery, a tear ran down Shadekit's cheek as she stared at her warrior friend, now in StarClan. Blackclaw, Frostrose and Hawktalon each carried one of the cats from the nursery and into the clearing, laying them in the centre, Frostrose rubbed Lavender over the three bodies in an attempt to hide the scent of death that hung over them. Hawktalon lay beside the three bodies as Snowstar understood what had happened as he leaped onto the TallRock, "All cats of IceClan, disregarding age, meet here at the base of TallRock for an urgent message!" he yowled as cats streamed from dens just as a border patrol returned to camp. Watching over as cats whispered among themselves about Patchnose they sat at the base of the TallRock, awaiting the message from Snowstar, sighing he began, "as some of you may know, our young queen, Patchnose, mate to Hawktalon, has departed from IceClan," he yowled, questions rose up from the crowd of cats, "She has now gone to join StarClan with two of her unnam-" he broke off as Hawktalon yowled from their bodies, "They have names!" he spat, "We were going to name two of them after us, but, she chose the three other kits names, so, these two kits are Patchkit and Hawkkit," he mewed solemnly as he burst into tears once again. Snowstar nodded, "I have gathered all cats of the clan together so we may all pay our respects to Patchnose, one of the best warriors, she and her kits, will be remembered, for a long time," he mewed jumping from the ledge as he walked over to Patchnose's body, laying beside it he pressed his muzzle into her fur as Blackclaw, Frostrose, Shadekit and Stormkit joined him as other cats from the clan gathered slowly around as well, paying their respects, "you will be missed," Snowstar mewed quietly, "at least now, you are with your mother," he mewed _Please Flowerstep, look after them my sister, _He vowed silently to StarClan as his clan slowly dispersed back to their dens, Blackclaw heading back to the nursery to watch over Patchnose's kits.


	4. Chapter 3: Stolen

Shadekit awoke slowly, next to Sunkit as sunlight shone into the nursery, signalling a new day, the scent of death still lingered around but wasn't as strong since Frostrose had placed lavender through the nursery to drown it out, "Hey, Blackclaw?" Smallkit mewed, "When will we meet our mum? Patchnose?" he asked, Shadekit flinched as she nudged him,  
"You're not meant to ask that," she whispered to the young kit,  
"Oh, right, sorry Blackclaw," he mewed, looking at the ground once again as the lonely queen sighed,  
"No, it's fine, you will meet Patchnose when you are ready," she mewed, "then you and your mother can be together forever," she purred as Frostkit awoke, the small she cat yawned as she stretched her legs,  
"I want to meet her now," Sunkit wailed, glaring at the ground as Frostrose entered,  
"How are they?" she asked Blackclaw sadly, Blackclaw opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sunkit, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" he spat at Frostrose, "IT'S YOUR FAULT WE CAN'T SEE OUR MAMA!" Frostrose flinched as tears streamed down her cheeks, running from the nursery. Blackclaw smacked Sunkit with her tail, "that's NOT the way you speak to other cats, ESPECIALLY Frostrose, you have NO IDEA what has happened to her recently, no one needs a rude kit like YOU to make things WORSE than they ALREADY ARE!" she hissed, racing after the medicine cat, Sunkit looked at Stormkit who was dumbfounded at Sunkit's rude behaviour, "I only meant it as a joke," he mewed solemnly, Shadekit sighed as Sunkit's brother and sister sat by his side, "you know, Frostrose tried really hard for Patchnose to be with us still, but StarClan decided differently," she mewed, "You shouldn't blame other cats for things they didn't do, especially if it's a medicine cat, they try their hardest to save all of the cats who are sick or injured but they don't always succeed," she continued, "in my opinion I say you go apologize to Frostrose now," she mewed, Sunkit looked at her sadly before his stare became a glare, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR MAMA!" he spat as he burst into tears before Frostkit padded over to Shadekit's side,  
"I know that you lost as much as we did," she mewed, "but, my brother doesn't pay attention to that, I agree that he should apologize but he won't, not now" she mewed, feeling sorry for her friend, Shadekit wrapped her tail around her in a comforting way, "you know, you'd make a great mother of your own one day," Frostkit purred, Shadekit shook her head, "I'm never having kits, not after what happened to Patchnose," she mewed in reply, "but thanks, so would you," she purred, "at least you're not all alone," she mewed again, Frostkit looked at her, puzzled, "you still have Hawktalon," she added, making Frostkit nod in agreement,  
"at least I suppose," Frostkit mewed, watching their brothers trying to calm Sunkit down, "Things, could definitely be worse," she mewed as a yowl sounded at the camp entrance, as a pitch black tom, Oakshade, carried a small kit between his teeth by the scruff, its fur, seemingly shimmering as the light touched it. Oakshade place the kit down beside Shadekit, "Say hello to your new brother, Silkkit," the tom mewed backing out of the den. All five kits stared at Silkkit as Sunkit approached him, his claws unsheathed and his fur fluffed out, "Get away from our nest!" he spat, lashing out one paw at the shimmering kit, just missing his nose. Silkkit backed away but Sunkit hissed and leaped for him, Silkkit watched in horror as Sunkit leaped at him, thinking fast, Shadekit leaped in front of the new kit, protecting him from Sunkit, making him land on her instead, his claws sinking through her thick fur and pressing into her skin, howling in pain she slashed her claws over Sunkit's ears with incredible accuracy, just skimming the top, "Leave Silkkit alone!" she spat as Silkkit trembled behind her. Sunkit backed away, as Shadekit invited Silkkit over to the nest, lying beside him, "I'm Shadekit," she mewed to him,  
"I'm Silkkit, as you know," he replied purring, "thanks for saving me,"  
"It's fine," Shadekit mewed as his Bright blue eyes stared into hers, _Am I getting a crush on Silkkit?_ She asked herself, _No, Impossible, he's from another clan, I am loyal to IceClan_ Thinking no more of it she curled around Silkkit as Blackclaw arrived back, joining the kits. When they all awoke, Silkkit was nowhere to be found. Shadekit glanced at Stormkit and Frostkit as they both nodded as Shadekit led them outside seeing Silkkit in the clearing, "Hey Silkkit!" Shadekit mewed, "whatcha' doing?"  
"Oh, nothing,"  
"You sure? Come on, come join us"  
"Yeah, I guess so," he mewed trotting over to Shadekit and the others,  
"Come on Silkkit," Stormkit mewed, "come play mossball with us," he mewed as Silkkit nodded, following after them as Blackclaw hurried them into the nursery with the other kits, "wha'? Mama, what's going on?" Stormkit wailed,  
"hush kits," Blackclaw hissed as yowls broke out in the clearing, "EarthClan is attacking," she informed the kits, curling around them as a large grey she-cat with a heavy milk scent lingering around her burst into the den. The she-cat slashed her claws over Blackclaw's shoulder, making the protective queen lash out with a blow to the chest as Silkkit stopped her, "STOP!" he yowled, "Don't hurt my mother," he growled, allowing his mother to carry him away from the other kits a she fled from the camp unnoticed, recalling the other cats, "That was, EarthClan's deputy Whitestone," she winced, "since when was she a mother?" she asked as the yowling died down outside, signalling that there were no more EarthClan cats, "I'm sure Snowstar will have something planned for tonight's' gathering," she mewed again as Smallkit crawled out from underneath Blackclaw before racing to the entrance, seeing the cats laying around camp, one of the oldest elders, lying motionless on the ground with blood pouring from her throat and a deep gash across her face, "oh no, Torntail," he mewed quietly running over to her side, sensing the slight rise and fall of her chest as she fought for life, not letting go until she knew it was hopeless, "FROSTROSE!" he yowled as the medicine cat raised her head before running to the kits side, "Torntail is badly injured, she needs help now or she won't be able to survive," he wailed as Frostrose sighed, placing large amounts of cobwebs over the gashes, chewing marigold leaves to a pulp before spreading them onto the cobwebs to help fight any infection, "I will do my best to save her," she mewed, "but if she does manage to survive, she will have you to thank for her life and you alone," she mewed with praise, making Smallkit glow with happiness and pride as the other kits came out to join him, trying to re-enact he battle that had just unfolded. "Ok, now I'll be Torntail and you are all EarthClan who are raiding our camp," Shadekit mewled as Sunkit immediately jumped at her, pinning her to the ground and he pretended to slash at her chest and face as Shadekit pummelled his belly with kicks, throwing him away from her as warriors around the camp glared at them, "you shouldn't be playing games at a time like this," a tall warrior spat at them, making them stop playing immediately before he moved off again to hunt for fresh-kill. The kits watched as the warrior started gulping down a rabbit, "what's got his tail in a twist?" Frostkit sneered as Frostrose emerged from her den, "Smallkit! Can I speak with you?" she called as the young tom trotted over to her, "Wonder what's going on," stated Shadekit as Smallkit raced back purring, "Well, what happened?" she asked him  
"Torntail is going to be ok," he mewed happily, "and Frostrose asked me if I wanted to become a medicine cat apprentice," he continued  
"Well, what did you say?" Sunkit asked, "No I hope,"  
"Actually, I said yes,"  
"WHAT!? Are you crazy!?"  
"No! It's my decision, she said she was going to talk to Snowstar about starting my training really soon,"  
"Good on ya' Smallkit," Stormkit mewed happily, praising his friend.

Later on the five kits watched as the cats who were chosen to go to the gathering left the camp entrance as Frostkit called Shadekit away from the play-fighting toms, "Hey Shadekit," she began, "I have something to tell you, A secret," she mewed  
"What is it?" she asked  
"I, I kind of have a crush on Stormkit,"  
"What?"  
"Yeah I know right, weird,"  
"Well, I thought I was beginning to get a crush on Silkkit, whilst he was here,"  
"Are you crazy? He's from another clan,"  
"I know, I needed to tell someone, and you're the only friend I can trust right now,"  
"It's fine, you can trust me,"  
"Thanks Frostkit," the two kits bounded towards the TallRock as they stared up at it with wide eyes, before Shadekit looked away, a tear falling quietly to the ground, "I won't forget you Patchnose," she whispered remembering the young queen when they first met.

Hours later when Shadekit was asleep, she awoke in a starry plain, greeted by three cats, two very small kits and a strong looking warrior, "Hello Shadekit," she warrior mewed,  
"P-Patchnose?" Shadekit stuttered as the warrior nodded,  
"I have missed you, you're mother and my three kits," Patchnose mewed, sitting beside Shadekit, "Why did you have to leave?" she wailed, her voice echoing through the clearing, Patchnose sighed, "It was my destiny, and I am here for one reason, to help you follow yours," she mewed, "I will watch over you as you progress through your life and I will follow you along the paths you take," she said as she and her kits faded away as Shadekit awoke to bright sunlight, early the next morning.


	5. Chapter 4: New Death?

Shadekit awoke happily, all memory of Torntail's near death and Silkkit almost forgotten, Frostkit and Stormkit awoke beside her as she yawned loudly, stretching her tired muscles she ran over to the pile of moss in one corner as she leaped, swiping her claws at the dirt wall, marking her height, "Ugh, I fell short," Shadekit complained, "again,"

"Cheer up," Smallkit mewed, "You'll get there one day," he said cheerfully  
"But, I never improve," she wailed as Stormkit stood beside her  
"Shadekit, ever since we made this thing you've been at it every day, trying to beat your best jump," he comforted, looking up at her highest just, above all of the other marks, "You're going to be a great warrior one day,"  
"Thanks Stormkit," she mewed, now more cheery as she leaped again, swiping her claws at the wall, stretching out as her paw brushed the wall and dug claw marks into the compressed soil. Landing softly on the moss she looked up at her new mark, her eyes glimmering as she stared at the marks, "YES!" she cried, "I BEAT IT!" Blackclaw jerked awake  
"SHADEKIT!" she hissed, "Keep it down, it's before dawn and the warriors will still be tired from last night," sighing she closed her eyes again, falling asleep in a couple heartbeats.  
"But, I beat it," Shadekit mewed quieter, unfazed by her mothers' scolding, as she looked up at the newest mark, a mouselength higher than the one below. Happily Shadekit trotted from the nursery and over to the fresh-kill pile, dragging a large rabbit back towards the nursery, Stormkit, Smallkit and Frostkit coming out to help her. As they filled themselves with the fresh-kill warriors outside began to stir from their nests, Shadekit spotted Snowstar and ran over to him, "hey Snowstar, when can we be apprentices?" she asked  
"In two moons," he replied simply, "not much longer, just enjoy the life of a kit whilst you can,"  
"I'm going to be the best leader one day, I'm going to work really hard, why can't we start training sooner, Smallkit has started his own with Frostrose," she complained  
"Because, being trained as a medicine cat isn't as dangerous as the path of a warrior, plus, I wouldn't want to lose you or the others in a battle just yet, you're too precious to the clan,"  
"Fine, but watch out, I'm going to be the best warrior StarClan has ever seen!" she mewed, racing back to the nursery, stopping to grab some twigs from the camp border with a couple berries stuck to the ends, "hey guys," Shadekit mewed happily, "I thought we could add these to the nursery so if we can't sleep we could try some of these berries to try and help us sleep better," Smallkit was the first to look up as Shadekit placed them onto the ground to try a berry but just as she took a small mouthful of berries, Smallkit's eyes widened, tackling her friend to the ground as Shadekit started coughing and writhing in pain, "Don't eat them! They're Deathberries!" he howled in panic, trying to scoop out as much of the crushed berries as possible, "Frostkit! GO GET FROSTROSE, NOW!" he yowled as she nodded, Frostkit reached the entrance Frostrose entered, seeing the scene her eyes widened as Shadekit continued to cough and writhe in pain as she struggled to breathe, her movements quickly weakening, "Frostrose, do something!" Blackclaw wailed, wakened from the kits screeching  
Frostrose quickly ran back to her den as Smallkit continued to scrape out what he could of the berries as the medicine cat arrived nodding to Smallkit, having him step away. Frostrose acted quickly in laying Shadekit onto her side, feeding her yarrow, making her vomit up the deadly berries, "please breathe," she silently vowed to StarClan as the kit's movements slowed, her breathing rough and inconsistent, Frostrose carried Shadekit by the scruff back to the medicine cat den, placing her on the moss bed, Smallkit following, close at her heels, "w-will she live?" he asked shaking with fear, the paw with berry juice raised off the ground, "I hope so, but, it's up to her and StarClan now to either bring her back or take her away," she mewed looking at Smallkit, "once again, you helped save a cat,"  
"But, I didn't realize until it was too late," he cried bursting into tears  
"You did what you could, and well," she mewed, feeding Shadekit Tormentil and Tansy to try and remove the poison, left in her system, resting her tail on Smallkit's shoulders, "you will make a great medicine cat one day," she purred, her eyes flashing at Shadekit's body, her side raising and falling at different rates indicating her breathing not being steady sometimes pausing for several heartbeats before starting again.

Early the next morning Frostrose awoke to a faint scent coming from the main area, her ears shooting forward she rushed from her nest and found the small body of Shadekit, laying limp on her side, a very faint death scent lingering around Frostrose's heart sank as she walked slowly to the nursery. Blackclaw looked eagerly up at Frostrose as she looked at the ground, sadly shaking her head as she raised her head, Blackclaw's eyes filled with tears as she cried silently, "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I tried my best," Frostrose left the den with her tail low as Snowstar made eye contact with her, realizing what had happened, his eyes and tail dropping. As he leaped onto the TallRock, warriors exiting the dens as their leader called them, some hoping for the best and some expecting the worst. Gloomily Frostrose dragged her paws as she picked up Shadekit's body from the inside nest, carrying her to the base of the TallRock carefully placing her on the ground as Frostrose stepped away quietly, "I have called you here, you m-mourn the death of Shadekit, my daughter and what would have been a great warrior as she goes to j-join StarClan," he announced, his voice catching on some words, "she was taken from us, by some of the new and unseen deathberry bush that grew on the edge of the camp, she had a hard fight through the night as the first cold winds of Leafbare blew through the camp, she would have made a strong and brave warrior," he leaped from the rock, to lay beside his kit's body as other cats from the clan to pay their respects.


	6. Chapter 5: Reborn

Shadekit opened her eyes in a starry pathway with darkness to the right and light from the left, sighing as she realized she wasn't going back, but, it wasn't the same, why wasn't she in StarClan? She hadn't done anything wrong, had she? Shadekit turned around to see Patchnose walking towards her from the light, "Hello Shadekit, I suppose you're wondering why you're here," she said as Shadekit nodded

"I accidentally ate some Deathberries so, I guess that's why I'm now in StarClan," she replied  
Patchnose shook her head, "no, it isn't you're time to join the ranks of StarClan," she continued, "these are the borders, separating StarClan from the DarkForest, cats who have almost joined the ranks of either side are brought here first to await StarClan's decision, you have a much longer life ahead of you, this isn't your destiny, but you will need to head back soon or you will suffocate from your clan's beliefs," Patchnose sighed as Shadekit looked confused, "your clan thinks you are dead, your body is limp because you are here and it needs you, your spirit to give it life once again, in the beginning, you will still be weak from the Deathberry poison but after that you will remain the same, you must go now," Shadekit nodded  
"I will do my best," she replied before Patchnose leaped back into the light as Shadekit's spirit slowly rejoined with her body. Her first feeling was teeth in her scruff, signaling that she was being carried away to be buried, Torntail's familiar scent filling her nose. Shadekit coughed once and Torntail stopped walking, "What's wrong Torntail?" an old rasping voice asked as Torntail placed the small kit on the ground, "I thought I heard the poor kit cough," he replied as the other elder laughed  
"You're imagining things you old fool," the cat scoffed as Shadekit coughed twice, this time getting the other elder's attention as well, "I told you so Brokentooth, quickly, let's get her back before she goes to StarClan for good," he mewed running back to camp with Shadekit between his teeth, rushing into the medicine cat's den, "Frostrose?" he called placing the kit on the mossy bed, "Frostrose?" he called again as she emerged from the back of the den, looking shocked at Shadekit's body, back in her den, "what is the meaning of this?" she asked, "Shadekit is with StarCl-,"  
"No she isn't," Torntail mewed, cutting her off as Shadekit coughed  
"But, she had a death scent around her," she mumbled, "thank you Torntail," she thanked, laying around the small, cold kit to warn her up, helping her breathing to steady itself into slow even breaths, "Thank StarClan," Frostrose purred as Shadekit's breathing stayed consistent, "At least Blackclaw and Snowstar will be happy," she mewed as a dull and upset looking Smallkit entered the den, stumbling backwards at the sight of Shadekit, "b-b-b-but I thought she was gone," he stammered as Frostrose laughed, "so did I, but, StarClan chose differently, can you go tell Blackclaw and Snowstar that I need to talk to them?" she asked Smallkit, now looking a lot happier as he nodded and ran back to the nursery, returning shortly with Snowstar and Blackclaw at his heels, both of them stopping at the entrance as Smallkit entered, "Frostrose? What did you want us for?" they asked  
"Come inside, both of you, you will like what I have," she mewed happily as they entered, seeing Shadekit lying beside Frostrose, breathing, a small cough every now and then, "but," Snowstar stammered, "don't say anything, just thank StarClan and don't tell anyone until she is well again," she mewed, "Shadekit will need to keep as warm as possible for today," Frostrose purred, "now please, cheer up, both of you, enjoy the fact that your only daughter came back in time to stay in the clan" the two parents purred happily, "thank you Frostrose, we owe you too much," Blackclaw meowed as they left the den. Smallkit lay beside his friend and ran his rough tongue over her fur, laying it flat once again as her ear flicked.

After hours of waiting Shadekit opened her sapphire blue eyes for the first time in a day, "I-I'm alive," she whispered, "Thank you Patchnose," Frostrose awoke slowly as Shadekit spoke  
"I see you're awake now," she said cheerfully, "you really scared the clan, but, it wasn't you're fault, but, you should thank Smallkit when you have the chance, can you stand?" she asked as Shadekit shrugged trying, her legs were weak but they held her as she tried to walk, "one more day and I think you can go back to the nursery again," she purred  
"Thank you Frostrose, for helping me so quickly,"  
"It was nothing, honestly, Smallkit is the one who really deserves the credit for saving your life, if he hadn't started his training so soon then you wouldn't be talking to me right now,"  
"yeah alright, I'll thank him tomorrow when I feel a bit stronger," Shadekit rasped as she closed her eyes into a sound sleep.

Yawning loudly Shadekit stood and stretched like usual and realized that she was better, prodding Frostrose awake, "Frostrose, may I go back to the nursery today?" she asked  
Frostrose nodded, "just lick some of the honey from that ball of moss, it will help your throat,"  
"Thanks Frostrose," Shadekit mewed cheerfully, lapping some of the sticky and soothing honey from the ball of moss, sighing as it calmed down her sore throat. The young dark grey kit trotted out of the medicine cat den and wasn't surprised at how many stares she got as she slowed her pace to walk into the nursery. Upon entering she was practically bowled over by Stormkit and Frostkit, "But, how are you still alive?" Stormkit asked  
"yeah, we were worried you had gone to join StarClan," Frostkit added allowing Shadekit to stand  
"So did I, but, I had to come back, otherwise I wouldn't be able to fulfill my destiny, and eating those berries was apparently part of it, I don't know why," Shadekit replied sighing, "well, what do we do now?"  
"I don't know, we could try and possibly practice our jumping again, even though I don't think anyone will beat your jump…" Stormkit meowed laughing as Frostkit and Shadekit nodded in response, heading over to the jumping corner. Stormkit jumped first, his claws jut scraping the wall, a whisker length below Shadekit's highest jump. Landing softly onto the moss Frostkit jumped and dug her front claws into the wall, pulling herself up a bit higher she slashed her claws across the highest claw marks before dropping to the floor. A loud commotion soon broke out in the clearing as Shadekit was about to jump, the three kits exited the nursery to find the clan talking among themselves about the three cats from the hunting party and Shadekit. Most of the clan turned to see Shadekit and then to Snowstar who had just leaped onto the TallRock, "Cats of IceClan, as you may know Shadekit was presumed dead yesterday but StarClan has decided differently and has given her another chance to live in IceClan," after he announced this most of the clan nodded, pleased with this, although some cats were still worried, as though she were some kind of bad omen for the clan, "but, our enemies DarkClan have pushed IceClan too far, our hunting party, consisting of Freespirit, Wildtalon and Fawnpaw were attacked by their border patrol for no reason, tonight we will take our revenge on DarkClan, and destroy them once and for all, the first cats that must be killed are their medicine cats, then, we kill the strongest of their warriors before moving in to kill their leader!" Flametooth yowled as other cats from the crowd yowled in agreement. However, some of the senior warriors looked worried for Flametooth's decision and began murmuring among themselves, "but what if we are the ones to lose our clan and not them?!" one of them yowled at their leader, "we won't," Flametooth replied confidently  
"how do you know?" another voice asked  
"I know because we will take only our strongest warriors into this battle and be victorious,"  
"but what if our strongest warriors are taken in this battle, what will we do then? DarkClan will be able to raid our camp and kill the rest of us!" the first cat yowled as others began to realize and agree  
"SILENCE! Sharptail, I suggest you keep quiet from now on unless you want to be used as bait against DarkClan," Flametooth hissed as Sharptail glared at the deputy  
"You wouldn't dare," he spat, "If you did you would lose your strongest and most loyal warrior, I should have never protected you as a kit, I would have let you be killed by that fox instead!" he howled in a fury  
"Then why did you, nothing was stopping you then, why not finish your job?" Flametooth taunted as the rest of the clan backed away, "I only protected you because I was your mother's sister, I didn't need to, but I did it for her, because I was loyal to IceClan! When we didn't go out seeking for revenge!" he spat, leaping at the deputy as a ginger she-cat crashed into Sharptail, knocking him away from Flametooth, "what are you doing Gingerwish?" he growled  
"protecting my kit, that's what," she replied  
"Don't act like you're proud of him, I know that you don't, not anymore," Sharptail hissed, making Gingerwish back away from her brother, "what is her saying Gingerwish?" Flametooth asked  
"He's right, ever since you became the deputy, you've changed, you're no longer the carful and protective warrior I used to know, now, you're nothing but bloodthirsty, Snowstar should have never chosen you as deputy, he should have chosen a more experienced cat," Gingerwish sighed, making Flametooth back away, "but, Gingerwish," he growled clearing his voice, "I deserve to be deputy as much as anyone else," he mewed in anger before being cut off by Snowstar  
"Your mother is right, I should have never chosen you as deputy," he growled, "I therefore make Sharptail deputy, you don't deserve it," he continued, "you better watch your tongue Flametooth, one word wrong and you out of IceClan," Snowstar turned around to leave before meowing loudly, "because it was you who planned the attack, and the one who broke the warrior code, the raid is no longer happening," Flametooth's fur along his spine bristled as he became furious, leaping onto Snowstar's back he sank his claws deep into the strong leaders back and shoulders. Snowstar howled in pain and fury as he rolled over and slashed his sharp claws over Flametooth's chest, wounding him deeply as he struggled to stand. Gingerwish was stopped from attacking Snowstar by Sharptail. Shadekit and the others stared at the four cats with wide eyes as Flametooth stood and leaped at Snowstar's throat, sinking his teeth into the leaders' throat, his claws digging into his chest. Snowstar howled in pain as he fought to free himself before he was released by Flametooth, dropping to the ground, as he lost a life. Enraged by Flametooth, Sharptail leaped at the tom and sank his claws into his back as he swiftly bit him on the back of the neck, snapping the bone and killing him instantly. Gingerwish yowled in sadness as her son fell to the ground, killed in an instant as Snowstar's eyes opened, standing slowly he thanked Sharptail and looked at Gingerwish, "he didn't deserve to live after today," he mewed, walking awkwardly towards Frostrose who had just exited the medicine den, wondering what the commotion was outside. Shadekit shivered in horror as the battle ended in an instant, backing back into the nursery soon followed by Stormkit and Frostkit.


	7. Chapter 6: At long last

Snowstar leaped up onto the TallRock and addressed the clan, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the TallRock for a clan meeting," he called out to the clan as they sat below him at the base of the TallRock, the deputy Sharptail sitting next to the rock beside Frostrose. The five kits bounce happily toward the entrance of the nursery, being stopped by Blackclaw, "be presentable kits," she spoke a hint of laughter in her voice, "walk out like respectable kits, today is a big day for you," she mewed, their fur shining with cleanliness as they exited the nursery slower than before, "alright Blackclaw," Sunkit replied as he trotted out of the den behind the others, his fur shining like gold from being cleaned not long ago. As the five kits approached the TallRock with Blackclaw and Hawktalon behind them the clan made a pathway, letting them pass to the front, "Today we are joined here to present Shadekit, Stormkit, Frostkit, Sunkit and Smallkit to StarClan as apprentices as they have reached the age of six moons," Snowstar continued, his eyes shining, "Stormkit, please step forward," Obediently Stormkit stepped forward proudly as Snowstar continued, "from this day forward, until he earns his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Stormpaw, Hawktalon will be his mentor. Hawktalon, I trust you with training Stormpaw, I trust you will pass on all your knowledge and skill to this apprentice," Hawktalon stepped forward to touch noses with Stormpaw before they both stepped back to join the rest of the clan, "Shadekit, please step forward," he continued, "you are now eligible to become your eagerly awaited apprenticeship, so, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Shadepaw with Fallowtooth as your mentor. Fallowtooth, I trust you to train this apprentice and pass on all your strength and skill to this young cat," Fallowtooth stepped forward and touched noses with Shadepaw as they stepped back to stand beside Hawktalon and Stormpaw as Snowstar continued the ceremony, "Frostkit, please step forward," Eagerly Frostkit stepped forward, ready to become and apprentice, "Frostkit, you are now able to receive your apprentice now from becoming six moons old, from this day forward you shall be known as Frostpaw, until you earn your warrior name, your mentor shall be Sweetfern. Sweetfern, you had a great mentor in Spiritflare and I trust you to pass down all you learnt to Frostpaw," Sweetfern nodded and stepped forward to touch noses with Frostpaw as they stood beside the other apprentices, "Sunkit, please step forward, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Sunpaw, I see you having great potential as a strong warrior so I have decided your mentor will be Darkclaw, Darkclaw, train this young apprentice to learn all the strong techniques and skills," Sunpaw swallowed hard as Darkclaw stepped forward from the clan, the young apprentice was tempted to flee from his mentor but touched noses with him and stepped to the side, next to the other cats, "and finally, Smallkit, please step forward, it has been your decision to follow the path of a medicine cat, so, from this day forward your name shall be Smallpaw, your mentor will be Frostrose, you will travel to the MoonPillar on the night of the half moon," Smallkit touched noses with Frostrose and sat beside the TallRock with her," Snowstar watched over the clan as they called out the names of the new apprentices, "Stormpaw! Shadepaw! Frostpaw! Sunpaw! Smallpaw!" the loudest being Hawktalon's voice as he cheered for his motherless kits. As the clan returned back to the daily duties of the clan, the four apprentices came together as Smallpaw and Frostrose headed back to the medicine cat den, "hey Sunpaw, I feel really sorry for you, having Darkclaw as your mentor," Shadepaw mewed

"Yeah, he has the worst temper StarClan has ever seen," Stormpaw added  
"he can't be that bad, come one, let's go ask them what we are doing today," Sunpaw mewed, trying to get his mind off of Darkclaw's bad temper, "ok," the other three apprentices mewed happily, trailing behind Sunpaw. Shadepaw stepped up beside Fallowtooth, "Fallowtooth, what are we doing today?" she asked as the others each asked their own mentors the same thing, "we're going to show you guys the territory borders, so you can learn the other clan's scents and the borders," Fallowtooth replied as the other three mentors and apprentices followed them out of the entrance. The first thing Shadepaw noticed when they left the camp was the harsh cold wind that blew through the territory, a wind only IceClan cats could withstand for a long period of time. As the patrol of apprentices walked through the territory Shadepaw noticed a faint familiar scent in the distance, "the scent you can probably smell now would be EarthClan's border coming up soon, each of the three clans has a different third of the forest, EarthClan has the warmer third, warmed by the sunlight through the thin trees, DarkClan has the darker, dense pine forest, that's why they are often darker pelted because they live in shadow, and us IceClan have the colder and more snowy terrain, that's why we have longer fur than the other clans," Hawktalon informed the apprentices, "yes, all very adapted aren't we," Darkclaw grumbled, obviously not happy about having extra duties, "Cheer up Darkclaw, just be proud of where you live, no other clan can survive in this climate," Fallowtooth mewed cheerfully as they continued through the territory, "What can you smell?" Hawktalon asked the apprentices, Stormpaw was first to reply, "I can scent a mixture of EarthClan's and IceClan's scent," he mewed  
"So can I," Frostpaw added, "Is it the border?"  
"Very well done you two, yes it is the border," Hawktalon replied as they traveled along the border, "we need to keep an eye on our borders, otherwise the other clans could attack us at any time," Fallowtooth mewed, "yes, very terrible if that happens," Darkclaw growled again unenthusiastically as Sweetfern rolled her eyes at the tom. As the cats travelled onwards Shadepaw's senses were filled with a strong mixed scent consisting of EarthClan, IceClan and a scent she didn't recognize, "Up ahead is ThreeStones, it's where our gatherings are held every moon," Sweetfern purred  
"I wonder if we will go to the next gathering," Shadepaw mewed excitedly as Hawktalon laughed quietly, "you can bet the prey you catch up until the next gathering you will," he mewed grinning as a the unrecognizable scent became stronger, "is that DarkClan scent?" Frostpaw asked, screwing up her nose as they passed, "yeah must be," Stormpaw mewed in reply as they veered back into the forest, the rank scent fading away and into the distance, familiar territory coming back into view.

Shadepaw lay in front of the apprentices den, relaxing in the shade of a tall tree. Frostpaw lay beside her as Fawnpaw returned from hunting, carrying a young owl between her teeth. Shadepaw yawned as she crept inside the apprentices den with Stormpaw and curled up next to her brother and Frostpaw, falling asleep from the day.


	8. Chapter 7: Attack

Shadepaw leaped at her brother as he swiftly dodged and swiped his paw across her ears with his claws sheathed, the cool evening breeze blowing through their fur. Shadepaw swiftly struck back with her paw outstretched, hitting Stormpaw on the shoulder before leaping onto his back, pushing him to the ground, "hey, get off me," he protested, quickly jumping to his paws and throwing Shadepaw off him and into the dust on the training clearing, "very good you two," Fallowtooth mewed to the young apprentices as the deputy limped towards the camp entrance, a deep gash running along his side, the blood staining his fur as Wildtalon flanked his side, steadying Sharptail's movements. Shadepaw noticed that Wildtalon also had deep claw marks running across his face, just missing his eye. Fallowtooth and Hawktalon ran over to the two cats and helped them reach the camp, Shadepaw looked at Stormpaw who's eyes were wide with fear, "Stormpaw, let's go find out what happened," Shadepaw mewed, easily following Sharptail's scent and blood trail. Soon enough the rank scent of DarkClan filled Shadepaw's senses as she screwed up her face, "heh, we sure showed those puny pieces of IceClan fox-dung," a large gray tom sneered, "hey, Wolfpaw, test out your skills on this stupid furball," the tom hissed as a young dusty grey-brown apprentice nodded, stepping towards a heap of bloodied fur as Shadepaw recognized it as Fawnpaw. Enraged, Shadepaw crouched low to the ground as Stormpaw stopped her, "don't go," he whispered, "otherwise, you could end up like Fawnpaw, I can't bear to lose you again, you're my sister, please, don't be mousebrained," Shadekit sighed and relaxed her muscles. Wolfpaw stood confidently over Fawnpaw's body as he raised a paw with his claws unsheathed, swiping them at Fawnpaw. Swiftly Fawnpaw built up the remainder of her strength and rolled out of the way, trying to stand, "you think you can defeat me?" Wolfpaw hissed as Fawnpaw stood shakily, blood dripping from deep wounds across her body. As Wolfpaw leaped at Fawnpaw with claws unsheathed, a red gleam in his eye, Shadepaw couldn't hold back any longer and leaped from the snowy bushes, landing on Wolfpaw, slamming him to the ground. Growling, she dug her claws into his chest, coughing Wolfpaw flung Shadepaw off of him with his hind legs, lying on the ground weakened as the large gray warrior grabbed her by the neck. The other large warrior hissed at Fawnpaw as she stepped towards her, glaring at Wolfpaw, "if you can't do it then I will," she growled, raising one of her large tan paws. Stormpaw leaped from the bushes at the she-cat warrior, barely shifting her from Fawnpaw as he slammed into her shoulder. Shadepaw hissed in anger and pain as the warrior closed his teeth around her throat, thinking quickly she lashed out with all claws, slashing his neck and the underside of his jaw, causing him to drop her to the ground. The large female warrior glared at Stormpaw and Shadepaw as Fawnpaw slowly limped away, spitting in rage Stormpaw and Shadepaw both leaped at the large warrior, sinking their claws into her back, making her howl in pain. The large tom growled and ripped Stormpaw off of his clanmate's back, tossing him to the ground, "don't mess with us," Stormpaw hissed, leaping at him again, raking his claws across his face and across one of his eyes. As Shadepaw leaped off the other warrior Snowstar leaped at her from the bushes, followed by two more warriors, knocking her away from the apprentices, digging his claws into her chest, making her spit in rage and anger before letting her stand and flee, quickly followed by the large tom, leaving their apprentice behind. Shadepaw hissed as they fled from the fight, blood dripping from her neck where the warrior had bitten her. Stormpaw stood proudly beside her, "you two are progressing well, you are close to finishing your skills in fighting," Snowstar mewed, picking Fawnpaw up by the scruff gently to carry her back to camp, glancing at Wolfpaw he sighed, "Freespirit, bring him back to camp," Snowstar said  
"But he's from another clan!" she protested  
"Do as I say Freespirit, he needs medical attention, and clearly his own clan doesn't care about him," nodding Freespirit picked up the apprentice and followed Snowstar and the other warrior back to camp, followed by Stormpaw and Shadepaw.

Upon reaching the camp, the clans' attention turned to the cats returning from the fight, Frostrose and Smallpaw quickly ran over to the two apprentices being carried; grabbing them from the warriors they rushed them back to the medicine clearing and disappeared inside. Shadepaw followed them into the den to get her neck checked. Upon entering she saw Sharptail and Wildtalon lying on two moss beds to the side, their gashes patched up with cobwebs. Looking around Shadepaw spotted Fawnpaw, her fur cleaned from the blood, revealing several deep gashes along her sides as Frostrose plastered cobwebs over them to stop any more bleeding. Sighing she glanced at Wolfpaw, the gray-brown apprentice who had tried to kill Fawnpaw. After a short wait Smallpaw checked on her neck and plastered several cobwebs over it, saying it wasn't a bad injury. Leaving the medicine clearing she sat beside her brother and licked his ear, "If I hadn't been mousebrained Fawnpaw would be with StarClan," she whispered  
"whatever, I'm just worried about you Shadepaw, you're my only sister," Stormpaw replied  
"I know, but we would have lost a brave friend if we hadn't been reckless,"  
"Just don't do it again, okay?"  
"alright, but when we become warriors I won't be able to keep that promise very often, I'm loyal to my kin but also my clan and nothing will make me break the warrior code," Shadepaw looked at Silverpelt, blinking once as the stars shone brightly, "come on, we need to get up early tomorrow," she purred, heading back to the apprentices den as a large calico tom leaped at her, throwing her to the ground and knocking the wind from her chest as she fought to breath. Snowstar yowled a battle cry and the clan attacked the tom, pushing him towards the camp entrance, the cat yowled loudly and several patrols of cats flooded through the camp entrance, leaping onto the warriors and other cats around the clearing. Once Shadepaw managed to catch her breath she leaped onto the nearest apprentice, slashing her claws through the soft muscle above the cats shoulder, yowling in pain the tom leaped at her as Shadepaw dodged, making the tom slam into the ground as she jumped onto his back, pinning him to the ground for a moment before she was flung to the side by a small white she-cat who helped the other apprentice to his paws, spitting in anger Shadepaw leaped at the other cat who fell to the ground with ease under Shadepaw's weight, the gray apprentice watched in horror as Shadepaw sank her teeth into his friends leg, "WHITEPAW!" he screeched, slamming into Shadepaw, making her teeth rip through gripped flesh, the small wound now open to the world almost down to the bone as blood dripped quickly from the wound onto the ground and down the apprentices paw, staining the fur as a pool of blood formed around her leg, "you're going to pay for that," the gray tom spat, leaping at Shadepaw. Thinking quickly she outstretched her claws, balancing on her hind legs the tom collided with her claws, forcing them deep into his chest as Shadepaw flung him to the ground in one swift motion, her claws sinking deeper into his chest. Angrily Shadepaw tightened her grip, feeling her claws scrape against his ribcage as she sank her teeth into his shoulder, warm salty blood filling her mouth as he screeched a blood curdling yowl of pain as Shadepaw released him, allowing him to stand, "I won't ever forgive you," he coughed, a stream of blood forming at his mouth as he leaped at her throat, sinking his teeth through the cobwebs, Shadepaw yowled in pain as she slashed her claws across his chest, linking the pierced skin together as blood streamed down Shadepaw's neck and paws, soaking her underbelly and paws with the toms fur as he became limp as Shadepaw tossed him to the ground. Panting, Shadepaw stood weakly; cats fighting around her as one by one the attacking cats fled the fight. Behind her Whitepaw stood, and limped over to her friends bloodied body, "what have you done?" she asked angrily, making Shadepaw turn around to meet her fiery glare, "you've killed my brother, I pray to StarClan you die at the paws of me or my father, for this crime you will pay!" Whitepaw spat, leaping at her. As she collided with Shadepaw, _How is she so strong with that wound on her leg, I don't want to kill another cat, _she thought as Whitepaw dug her claws deep into her chest, Shadepaw's strength was draining quickly as Stormpaw leaped from a crowd of cats, crashing into Whitepaw he sank his teeth deep into her neck, "I tried to avenge you Wildpaw, but I've failed you once again," she whispered as Stormpaw sank his teeth deeper into her neck, snapping the bone with a sickening crunch, killing her in an instant. Shadepaw closed her eyes and got steadily to her paws as a she-cat screeched in horror at the sight of Wildpaw and Whitepaw's dead and bloodied bodies, "my kits!" she screeched, tears streaming down her face as she licked Whitepaw's body roughly, as though she were a newborn kit, "no, my beautiful kits," she wailed as more cats fled from the battle, the she-cat stared at Shadepaw and Stormpaw, "how could you?!" she spat, "you've taken all that remained of my family away from me," she wailed, picking up the apprentices bodies as she ran from the battle, the rest of the cats following her away from the camp. Shadepaw looked around at the devastation of badly wounded cats all around the camp; the most noticeable was Snowstar's idle body in the center, hardly recognizable from the blood covering his body, swallowing hard Shadepaw limped towards her father's body with Stormpaw flanking her side to keep her steady. Upon reaching his body Frostrose bounded beside the two apprentices and sighed, "he has lost another of his lives, fighting for his clan," she whispered, "he has only one left," Shadepaw looked at Frostrose with wide eyes, before a tear rolled down her cheek, washing away some of the blood on her father's fur. Smallpaw rushed out to the cats with wads of cobwebs as he began spreading them over his wounds to stop any extra bleeding. Sighing Shadepaw collapsed onto the ground from blood loss as she blacked out.


End file.
